Episode 018 (Galaxy)
A Visitor ( , Raihousha) is the eighteenth episode of the Inazuma Eleven GO Galaxy anime series. Summary After witnessing Storm Wolf's players turning into aliens and seeing the spaceship in the sky, Inazuma Japan is awestruck to see the players "collected" by the spaceship and an alien called Bitway Ozrock appears in front of them. Bitway informs the team that they were now Earth's representative team, not Japan's, to participate in the Grand Celesta Galaxy. Confused at his words, Gouenji Shuuya suddenly walks into the stadium and explains everything. Three months ago, the moon seemed to disappear mysteriously, and Gouenji was visited by Bitway personally. Since Gouenji thought that what Bitway had been talking about the Grand Celesta Galaxy were merely jokes, Bitway used a black soccer ball-like object to eliminate the moon. Shocked but believing finally, Gouenji and Zaizen Sousuke accompanied Bitway to Sekai Gikai Kaijyou, where Bitway explained the whole concept of Grand Celesta Galaxy. As he explained, Faram Obius was on the brink of doom, and to survive they decided to wage war against other planets. Ginga Renpou Hyougikai negotiated with Faram Obius for a better solution: Grand Celesta Galaxy, where every resident of different planets compete in a soccer tournament to save their planets and the winner would have the priority to choose the next planet they would occupy. However, if Earth does not send out their representative team, the Earth would be destroyed. If they don't win, Earth would be invaded... After returning to their meeting room, Shindou angrily confronts Kuroiwa for the secrecy regarding Grand Celesta Galaxy only to be questioned back by the latter if they are willing to fight should they know the truth from the start. Furthermore, Gouenji and Kidou explain to the members how keeping it as a secret was part of their plan as Gouenji explain how he was having a hard time selecting the coach, let alone the players until he met a certain person who was supposed to be dead. Eventually, Shindou reveals his suspicions towards Kuroiwa to everyone in that he is none other than Kageyama Reiji. He then further explains how he survived his death. He was saved by a forbidden medicine in Italy, and he accepted to be the coach for Earth Eleven. He then explains the reason why the eight members were chosen. It was because of the power "sleeping" inside them, Soul, and tells the eleven that all of them have this power. After accepting the proposal, Endou Mamoru suddenly steps in the room and introduces to the team a mysteriously familiar player, Ichikawa Zanakurou. Debut Characters *'Bitway Ozrock' *'Ichikawa Zanakurou' *'Endou Mamoru' (Galaxy debut) *'Zaizen Sousuke' (Galaxy debut) Team *'Earth Eleven' Locations *'Sekai Gikai Kaijyou' *'Faram Dite' *'Faram Obius' Proverb Tenma Our soccer is what brings hope to Earth! Trivia *Chikyuu wo Mawase! and Fashion☆Uchuu Senshi debuted as the new opening and ending in this episode. *This is the second time someone claims to know a character, but can not remember properly. The first time was in episode 3 of Chrono Stone. *The opening title screen was changed as well, to reflect the fact that Inazuma Japan had become Earth Eleven. Navigation Category:Galaxy episodes